


Une vie normale

by Eilisande



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Whispers est mort, le BPO revenu à des activités normales, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Sun retourne en Corée et doit faire face au procès de son frère, réapprendre à vivre en femme libre et confronter ses sentiments pour Mun. Elle ne sait pas trop comment elle est censée s'y prendre.
Relationships: Sun Bak/Kwan-Ho Mun
Kudos: 8
Collections: Obscur Echange





	Une vie normale

**Author's Note:**

> Sur un prompt de l'Obscur échange 2020 : La vie post-série, ses ajustements, le retour à une vie normale ou presque. J'adore en particulier Nomi/Amanita, Lito/Hernando + Daniela et Sun/Mun : Sun et Mun de retour en Corée. Sun devient-elle instructrice de combat ? Mun retourne-t-il dans la police ?

Sun avait oublié ce qu'était une vie normale. Ce n'est qu'en sortant sur le parvis du tribunal où son innocence avait enfin été officialisée qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus à se cacher et à utiliser des pseudonymes et dormir dans des hôtels glauques. Elle ne retournerait pas en prison. Libre. Elle était libre. 

Cinquante journalistes dardaient vers elle leurs téléphones portables et leurs appareils photos. Elle était célèbre maintenant. La plus importante erreur judiciaire commise en Corée du Sud des dix dernières années. Cela faisait des semaines que sa tête était dans tous les journaux, avant même son retour en Corée. Depuis une semaine qu'elle était rentrée, Sun s'interdisait de les lire. Elle avait suffisamment gaspillé sa colère sur cette histoire. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait ignorer ce qui s'y disait. Tour à tour on y louait sa dévotion familiale ou critiquait le carcan des traditions qui l'avait poussé à subir les décisions de son père et de son frère. Quel que soit l'avis défendu on la présentait comme une marionette incapable de prendre seule une décision. Ce n'était pas une belle image d'elle qu'on donnait à lire, mais Sun n'y accordait aucune importance. Elle savait qui elle était. 

Bientôt, ce serait son frère qui monterait les marches qu'elle descendait en femme libre. Il ne faisait pas de doutes qu'il serait condamné plus sévèrement encore qu'elle après qu'il ait tenté de fuir le pays. Les tentatives de meurtres, dont celle sur un officier de police, aggravaient son cas. Surtout, la justice coréenne n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne comme une idiote. Un avis de recherche international et l'aide inestimable de Nomi et d'Amanita avaient vite mis fin à sa cavale. 

Riley lui sourit gentiment. En Islande, la pluie tambourinait doucement sur les vitres. Emitoufflée dans une couverture sur un sofa, elle sirotait un café en attendant le soleil levant. 

-Il ne te sera pas facile de retrouver l'anonymat. 

Sun se glissa à côté d'elle sous un plaid tout en descendant les marches du tribunal comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'attroupement. Ni Riley ni les autres n'étaient venus aux auditions. Sun le leur avait demandé. C'était quelque chose qu'elle devait faire seule, sans le poids d'une famille de sang ou d'une famille choisie. Elle préférait recevoir leur soutien en dehors, comme maintenant. Ils avaient été compréhensifs. D'ailleurs, après Paris et Naples, ils avaient tous besoin d'un peu d'intimité, même s'ils avaient hâte de tous se revoir ensemble à Paris. 

-Non, répondit-elle en acceptant la tasse de café proposée par Riley. Il faudra des semaines pour que les choses se tassent. Plus encore, sans doute. Il faudra que le procès de Joong-Ki passe. 

Sun devrait repasser la porte du tribunal au moins deux fois : la première pour témoigner contre son frère, la deuxième pour entendre le verdict. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire, pour la mémoire de son père, et pour elle même. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait peut être attendu ce jour avec impatience pour enfin reléguer cette histoire dans le passé. Sun continuait de ressentir un vague sentiment de culpabilité filiale. Elle avait promis à sa mère de s'occuper de son frère et ce qu'elle ferait pour s'assurer qu'il finirait derrière les barreaux semblait une ultime trahison à cette promesse. Elle ne regrettait pas que son témoignage serait une partie de la clé pour le faire tomber. Les journaux avaient raison sur un point au moins. Sun avait fini de payer pour les erreurs des hommes de sa famille. 

Les journalistes commencèrent à s'écarter pour la laisser passer en comprenant qu'elle ne répondrait à aucune question. À regret, Sun abandonna le cocon confortable de la petite maison islandaise de Riley et Will. 

Riley la suivit. Sa silhouette en pull-over et petite culotte détonnait au milieu de tous les hommes et femmes en complet veston qui montaient et descendaient les marches. 

-Si tu as besoin d'échapper à ce cirque médiatique, nous serons ravie de t’accueillir, fit-elle. 

-Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, répondit Sun par réflexe. 

Riley se mit à rire. 

-Comment l'un de nous pourrait-il s'imposer chez les autres ?

-Vous avez mérité votre intimité après ces derniers mois. 

-Toi aussi. Et si pour toi l'intimité se trouve en Islande auprès de nous, n'hésite pas à sauter dans le premier avion, seule ou accompagnée. 

Avec un dernier sourire complice, Riley l'abandonna. Au loin, Sun entendit le rire de Will, un son qu'ils avaient trop rarement entendu ces derniers temps. Ils étaient libres. Ils étaient saufs. Sun pouvait entendre Lito, Hernando et Dani chuchoter en regardant un film dans le noir, Nomi et Amanita danser lentement dans leur chambre et Capheus parler avec sa mère de sa campagne. Quand à Kala, elle riait à perdre haleine en entendant Wolfgang tenter d'apprendre à Rajan une chanson en allemand. 

Ils étaient libres et heureux. Sun n'aurait qu'à réapprendre à l'être. 

Elle s'engouffra dans le taxi qu'elle avait réservé avant de quitter le tribunal et lui donna une adresse qui n'était pas celle où elle voulait se rendre. Elle marcherait pour rentrer afin d'être certaine que son adresse provisoire ne soit pas assiégée par les journalistes ou les avocats de son frère qui essayaient de la convaincre de lui rendre visite dans la prison où il était en détention préventive. Connaissant Joong-Ki, il espérait la convaincre de le soutenir une dernière fois malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il n'y arriverait pas, cette fois. 

-La famille est importante, fit Wolfgang à côté d'elle. Mais quand ta famille te traite comme de la merde, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de couper les ponts. 

Ou, dans le cas de Wolfgang, de les tuer avec un lance-rocket. Sun tint sa langue. Elle n'avait pas appelé l'Allemand, c'était lui qui était venu de lui-même, attiré par son sentiment de culpabilité. 

-Je trahis le vœu de ma mère en acceptant de témoigner contre Joong-Ki la semaine prochaine.

-Avec ou sans toi, il finira en prison. 

-Je le sais. Ça ne change rien. J'ai pu voir ce que sont les prisons coréennes. Joong-Ki n'a pas mon tempérament. Sa vie y sera bien pire. Ma mère n'aurait pas voulu ça pour son fils, malgré ses crimes. Mon père, lui, voulait que justice soit faite. Il a voulu m'aider, à la fin. Si je ne vais pas jusqu'au bout, c'est sa mémoire et le nom de notre banque que je déshonore.

Wolfgang soupira et appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre pour regarder les grands immeubles de Séoul faire peu à peu place à des maisons de plus petite taille. 

-Ton père a vu quel homme était Joong-Ki. Si elle avait su ce qu'il deviendrait, ta mère ne t'aurais pas demandé de le soutenir jusqu'au bout. 

-Je ne parle pas de le soutenir. J'ai déjà trop donné à Joong-Ki. Mais j'ai eu ce que je voulais : ne pas payer à sa place. J'ai pensé vouloir le tuer pour ce qu'il m'a fait et je n'ai pas pu. Est-ce que je dois vraiment aller plus loin et assister à sa condamnation ?

Wolfgang aurait sans doute décidé d'enfoncer le clou et d'accompagner Joong-Ki jusqu'aux grilles de sa prison pour s'assurer de déchéance, mais il lui fit la grâce de se taire. Joong-Ki n'était pas grand chose, mais il n'était pas le père de Wolfgang. Sun ferma les yeux. Peut être que le ronronnement du moteur lui permettrait de dormir jusqu'à l'arrivée. À cette heure-ci, il y en avait pour une petite heure au moins. L'intention de Wolfgang était bonne mais ces mots, Sun les avait entendu mille fois, dans la bouche de son avocat et de Mun. Ils ne sonnaient pas plus justes dans la bouche de Wolfgang. 

-Ce n'est donc pas pour ça que je suis là, constata ce dernier après un moment de silence. 

Sun rouvrit les yeux. 

-Nous sommes là les uns pour les autres, continua Wolfgang, mais ce n'est pas une décision qu'on peut t'aider à prendre, n'est-ce pas ? Ni la rendre moins douloureuse ou plus facile à examiner. 

-Ce n'est pas ça. Vous m'avez tous aidé quand je réfléchissait à le tuer, mais là, c'est une décision que je dois, non, que je veux prendre entièrement seule. Ce sera ma responsabilité, pleine et entière. 

-Alors tu as quelques temps pour te décider. Un procès comme ça ne se termine pas en quelques jours. Simplement, n'oublie pas que tu as le droit de changer d'avis jusque dans l'antichambre du tribunal. Personne ne t'en voudrait. 

-Je le sais. 

Le taxi avait définitivement laissé derrière eux les quartiers de buildings. Sun descendit la fenêtre pour entendre les bruits de la ville. Même avec le ronronnement du moteur et la voix de Wolfgang, le silence de la voiture l'oppressait. Le bruit du vent, l'odeur des restaurants, tout cela avait quelque chose de réconfortant. Elle était chez elle chez chacun des membre de son cercle, mais Séoul était sa maison. Contrairement à Paris ou Naples, elle en connaissait par cœur les odeurs et les habitudes.

-Ce n'est pas facile d'être libre, n'est-ce pas ?, reprit Wolfgang.

-Pardon ? 

-Toi et moi on sait ce que c'est d'être enfermés par le carcan d'une famille rongée par les magouilles et les rancœurs. La culpabilité de n'être pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce qui nous rapproche. J'ai fait de la prison, plusieurs fois. Toujours pour de bonnes raisons, moi. À chaque fois à la sortie, Felix était là pour me tenir compagnie. Mais être libre et se sentir libre, ce sont deux choses très différentes, non ? C'est comme si chaque porte qui se refermait, même celle d'une chambre où on devrait se sentir en sécurité, était celle de la prison. 

Sun hocha la tête. 

-C'est dur de dormir, ajouta-t-elle. Le moindre bruit... 

Elle était presque morte en prison. Tuée pour préserver le secret de Joong-Ki. La justice de son pays, sa police... Sun avait été trahie par son pays autant que par sa famille. Il avait fallu un détective Mun pour reprendre le dossier et en voir les failles. 

-Kala et Rajan font tous ce qu'ils peuvent pour me mettre à l'aise, pour que j'accepte de croire que j'ai ma place auprès d'eux. Parfois c'est assez, mais il y aura toujours cette ombre derrière moi. Mon père, mon oncle, Whispers, ils me forceront toujours à chercher les coins sombres, les voies de fuite et les armes potentielles dans une pièce. Il y a des prisons qu'on emmène avec soi partout. 

Sun ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cela. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Wolfgang resta avec elle tout le reste du trajet, une main posée sur la sienne pendant qu'à Naples il goûtait la cuisine de Kala en laissant le soleil italien et la main de Rajan lui caresser la nuque. Heureux, il pouvait l'être, mais son bonheur serait toujours terni par la noirceur qui l'habitait et celle que lui avait légué sa famille. Wolfgang ne savait pas comment se sentir libre. Sun ne savait pas où se cachait la normalité de sa vie d'avant, si tant est qu'elle existait encore. 

Peut être avait-elle juste besoin de temps. Deux semaines depuis Naples, une encore avant de se retrouver à Paris... Le temps filait à toute allure sans jamais laisser à Sun une opportunité de se poser et de reprendre son souffle. 

Tout ce qu'elle voulait pour l'instant, c'était que le taxi la dépose enfin. Elle avait besoin de marcher un peu pour se libérer l'esprit, mais il lui fallait rentrer d'abord. De sa main libre, elle sortit son téléphone et commença à pianoter dessus. 

La porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Sun se figea, une dizaine de scénarios naissant dans sa tête. Elle rangea les clés dans sa poche, se faufila à l'intérieur et referma silencieusement la porte avant de commencer à fouiller l'appartement. C'était celui de Mun, pas le sien, mais depuis une semaine qu'elle s'y terrait entre deux audiences, elle le connaissait désormais par cœur. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans le couloir, ni dans la cuisine, mais Sun se méfiait de ce silence. 

Quelque chose tomba sur le sol dans le salon. Sun s'y précipita, les poings levés. Elle s'y retrouva presque nez à nez avec Mun qui se redressait avec son téléphone dans une main et une laisse dans l'autre.. Ravie de la voir, son chien se précipita vers Sun, bien décidé à lui faire fête. Mun lui offrit ce sourire qui donnait envie à Sun de refaire confiance au monde. 

-Tout va bien ?, demanda-t-il. 

L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix. Sun se força à quitter sa posture de combat. 

-La porte n'était pas fermée. 

Embarrassée, elle s'arrêta là mais Mun avait déjà compris. Il ne souriait plus maintenant. 

-Je suis rentré il y a moins de cinq minutes. J'ai reçu ton message et comme tu n'allais pas tarder, je suis juste allé posé mes affaires et prendre la laisse du chien. Cela n'arrivera plus. 

Sun ne pouvait laisser voir à quel point ces mots la faisaient fondre. Prenant la laisse à Mun, elle s'agenouilla pour la passer à son chien et se cacher dans son cou. Tout en inspirant, elle se força à rejeter ses peurs. Ce n'était ni Whispers, ni des tueurs payés par son frère, juste une erreur d’inattention. Mun était un homme sincère. S'il le lui avait promis, Sun savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance pour ne jamais plus lui faire une telle peur. Quand elle se fit suffisamment confiance, elle se redressa pour se retrouver à nouveau face au regard soucieux et amoureux de Mun. Cette fois, elle pouvait le supporter. 

-Je crois que quelqu'un attendait avec impatience cette promenade, réussit-elle à dire en souriant. 

À défaut d'autre chose, elle pouvait feindre que tout était normal. Mun rentra dans son jeu et s'inclina pour laisser passer le chien qui se précipita vers la porte. 

-Ne le faisons pas attendre alors. 

Il faisait encore beau et chaud dehors, le temps rêvé pour une promenade. Sun remit ses lunettes de soleil dès qu'ils furent sortis de l'immeuble. Elle s'était changée, passant du sobre costume de la businesswoman à une robe à fleur légère et un chapeau jaune paille. Cet accoutrement avait l'avantage de lui donner l'anonymat dont elle avait besoin et faisait rire Mun. C'était un rire agréable, qui donnait à Sun l'envie de vouloir des choses pour elle même et plus seulement pour satisfaire son père ou protéger son cercle. 

Il y avait un parc non loin. Pas très grand, il offrait quand même à son chien l'occasion de courir dans tous les sens pendant que Sun se calait contre Mun à l'ombre d'un arbre. En semaine, il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Ils s'installèrent comme à l'accoutumée et restèrent un long moment à rêvasser. Sun n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. La plupart du temps, elle préférait communier en silence. 

Quelqu'un fredonnait un air classique. Sun s'interrompit en réalisant que c'était elle. 

-C'est joli. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un concerto pour piano que joue le père de Riley. 

-J'adorerais l'entendre un jour.

Soudain asssise contre l'arbre voisin, Riley tapota sur son portable pour indiquer qu'elle pouvait lui rendre ce service, mais Sun hocha négativement la tête. Elle aimait pouvoir partager si facilement son cercle avec Mun et de ne jamais avoir du lui cacher la vérité comme Lito ou Kala. Parfois, elle préférait ne partager un moment qu'avec Mun. C'était un de ces moments. Compréhensive, Riley disparut discrètement. La musique, elle, resta. 

-Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ?, demanda-t-elle finalement quand les dernières notes finirent de résonner dans l'air. 

-Plutôt bien. Je suis toujours suspendu jusqu'à la fin du mois mais j'ai reçu quelques compliments sur l'enquête Bak et reçu ma convocation à comparaître pour le procès. 

Sa voix trahissait son amusement. 

-Et ?, demanda Sun pour lui faire plaisir. 

-Et la demande très officielle de ne plus prendre d'initiatives pendant comme courir après de belles femmes recherchées par la police dans la ville de l'amour pendant mes jours de congé. J'ai demandé si je pouvais y retourner la semaine prochaine pour un mariage et les chefs m'ont presque claqué la porte au nez même quand j'ai dit que ce n'était pas encore le mien. 

Elle éclata de rire et se pressa plus près encore de lui. Peut être que, comme Wolfgang, Sun n'arriverait jamais à se faire à sa liberté retrouvée, mais elle pourrait se faire à une nouvelle normalité où elle pourrait tous les jours se coller contre cet homme. 

-Quoi d'autre ?, demanda-t-elle, pressentant qu'il lui cachait quelque chose derrière ses traits d'humour.

-Faut-il en parler maintenant ? Aujourd'hui, nous avons quelque chose à fêter. 

-Quoi d'autre ? 

Mun se redressa, l'air sérieux à nouveau. Le chien vint se frotter à lui en quête de caresses et il s'exécuta avec joie. C'était le meilleur signe que Sun pouvait lui faire confiance. Après quelques heures passées en sa compagnie, le chien l'adorait déjà alors qu'il grondait volontiers devant Joong-Ki. Faites confiance aux chiens pour mieux saisir le caractère des êtres humains que ceux-ci. 

-Je ne sais pas si je compte rester dans la police, poursuivit Mun tout en grattant la nuque de Jindo. J'en ai intégré les rangs parce que faire respecter la loi me semblait être une carrière respectable et que c'était un moyen de rendre mes parents fiers de moi tout en faisant quelque chose de physique pour canaliser mon énergie. 

-Et maintenant ? 

-Maintenant je pense qu'il y a beaucoup de miss Bak qui sont en prison pour des crimes qu'elles n'ont pas commis ou qui purgent des peines trop lourdes et je me demande s'il n'y a pas un moyen de les aider elles aussi. J'ai fait des études de droit avant de m'orienter vers la police. Je me demande si je ne peux pas mieux employer ces diplômes qu'en poursuivant des criminels et des innocents alors qu'il n'y a plus qu'une seule personne que je veux poursuivre jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. 

-Soyez prudent détective Mun. Cette personne pourrait bien décider d'être celle qui vous poursuivra et vous mettra à terre.

Ce regard qu'il lui jetait la tuait à petit feu. 

-Ce serait avec grand plaisir miss Bak. 

Il se pencha vers elle et Sun le laissa l'embrasser. Elle aimait ses baisers autant que ses regards. Celui-là aurait pu s'éterniser des jours qu'elle n'en aurait jamais eu assez. Un jappement leur rappela que quelqu'un avait fini de se défouler et aimerait bien manger maintenant. Mun rit tout contre sa bouche avant de se redresser et d'aider Sun à faire de même. Il y avait une invitation dans son regard qui donnait à Sun l'envie de le mettre à terre pour continuer à l'embrasser ou démarrer un combat. Plus tard. Ils avaient tout leur temps maintenant que Sun n'avait plus à craindre le spectre de la prison. 

-Ce n'est qu'une idée, continua Mun pendant qu'ils rentraient main dans la main, une qui ne mènera peut être à rien. Je ne sais pas si veux arrêter d'être policier, mais j'ai au moins envie de voir si je peux en faire plus. 

Il tenta de lui arracher un baiser. Sun l'arrêta avec la paume de sa main. 

-Tant que tu n'offre pas à ces autres miss Bak ce genre de sourires, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. 

-Pour ce genre de baiser, il n'existera jamais qu'une seule miss Bak pour moi et j'ai déjà eu la chance de la trouver. 

Sun écarta sa main en essayant de cacher à quel point elle s'amusait. 

-Et toi ?, demanda-t-il après un court baiser. Nous n'avons pas parlé de la suite. 

Non, ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Sun n'osait en parler avant d'être sûre de son sort, mais elle y avait énormément pensé. C'était toujours mieux que de songer à Joong-Ki. 

-Je ne reprendrais pas la tête de l'entreprise. 

Cela faisait du bien de le dire à voix haute. Mun hocha la tête, peu surpris. Sun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir un peu honte. L'entreprise, c'était la fierté de son père. Il l'avait peut être sacrifiée au nom de celle-ci, mais il s'était racheté. Cependant, Sun refusait d'en repasser le seuil, même pour chercher les quelques rares affaires qu'elle pouvait y avoir laissé et qui n'auraient pas été confisquées par la police. Il lui faudrait déjà revoir certains employés au moment du procès, si elle s'y rendait. Lesquels avaient témoigné en sa faveur auparavant et lesquels l'avaient cru coupable ? Sun l'ignorait et ne voulait pas se confronter à cette question. De toute manière, même si elle était innocente, elle n'avait rien vu pendant des mois puis n'avait pas agit face aux malversations de Joong-Ki. Les actionnaires auraient eu raison de douter d'elle et elle ne leur aurait pas reproché. Les dividendes auraient chuté. Mieux valait laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre et se contenter de la place d'actionnaire majoritaire et d'un droit de regard sur l'avenir de l'entreprise.

-Que feras-tu alors ?

-Mon maître se fait vieux. Il m'a proposé de prendre sa suite à la tête du dojo. 

-Bien sûr. Tu serais parfaite dans ce rôle. 

Sun jeta un coup d’œil amusé à Mun. Il ne doutait jamais d'elle. Il n'avait jamais douté d'elle avant même de la rencontrer. 

-Je sais me battre, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je sais enseigner. Je lui ai dit que j'y réfléchirai. 

-Essaye. Que risques-tu si ça ne marche pas ?

-Rien. Mais j'ai eu mon lot de batailles pour le moment je crois. Je suis fatiguée de me battre. 

-Justement. Si tu l'es, c'est qu'il est temps d'apprendre à la génération suivante à le faire. Il doit y avoir des dizaines de petites Sun qu'il faut encourager à se redresser et se battre quand leurs pères les délaissent au profil de leurs fils. 

Sun détourna le regard. Jamais elle n'avait été encouragée par quiconque depuis la mort de sa mère, avant de rencontrer son cercle. Venant de Mun, qui était de sa culture, qui comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait sans le vivre intérieurement, cela voulait étrangement dire beaucoup plus. Il s'arrêta tout d'un coup et rit doucement. 

-Quoi ? 

-Rien. Je me disais qu'un de nos amis dirait que l'esprit coréen de Jean-Claude ne pouvait cesser de briller. 

Alors elle rit à son tour et s'approcha encore un peu plus de lui. Elle n'avait plus envie de parler, juste de profiter du moment, et il la laissa faire. 

Sun ne pouvait savoir de quoi demain serait fait. Sa tranquillité resterait tout relative jusqu'au jugement de Soong-Ki mais au moins, elle pouvait commencer à imaginer autre chose qu'une cavale sans fin. Un travail au dojo, des balades avec Mun et son chien tous les soirs avant de manger ensemble dans un petit appartement trop étroit... Cette vie lui faisait tellement envie qu'elle en aurait pleuré. 

Avant, sa vie était aussi uniforme que les tenues qu'elle portait tous les jours pour aller travailler. Elle faisait ce que son père, son frère et l'ombre de sa mère attendaient d'elle sans se demander pourquoi elle n'était pas heureuse. Même les combats ne lui accordaient qu'un défouloir provisoire. Puis, il y avait eu la prison et le cercle qui l'avaient arrachée à cette monotonie. Elle avait pu se permettre de vouloir des choses pour elle même et s'était battue pour ceux qu'elle aimait et plus contre sa rage d'être enfermée dans un carcan invisible. La prison n'avait été que l'aboutissement physique de ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait du mal à se faire à la liberté. C'était pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps qu'elle se sentait libre. 

Une vie à deux, passée à faire ce qu'elle aimait sans être rongée par le doute et l'ennui, une vie partagée entre quatre continents avec sept personnes pour qui elle débordait d'amour, c'était quelque chose à quoi Sun pouvait s'habituer. Ce ne serait jamais normal, jamais simple mais Sun était prête à en faire sa nouvelle normalité. 


End file.
